Talk:Wherwetrice
Easily Duoable by 2 rdm/nin by kiting just north of spawn point, and semi pinning/kiting around the rock there. --Dracko 05:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I can confirm this to be true. 2 RDM/NIN can take it down in less than an hour so long as they focus. We did this with no increased movement speed at all - that is, no crimson nor ASA atma. This was rather fun to duo, so I would highly recommend you try it if you have had experience with duoing on rdm/nin before. Do not be afraid to nuke when your partner has hate - with Baying Moon atma and Ascetic's Tonic (or however it's spelled), your tier 4s will usually do 700+ which chips about 2% off the hp bar (not sure exactly on %age as I don't use plug-ins). I would not say it is necessarily "easy," but it can definitely be done.| More recently did this with 2 RDM/NIN and 2 BLM/NIN - takes less than 5 min to kill. immune to gravity/bind ? --Casiopeia 03:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Most likely, resisted bind and gravity everytime on fully merited/geared RDM85. Or maybe it's very resistant. --Darekk 05:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Triggered Red !! with Red Lotus Blade, Darksday, Waning Crescent (40%)--Stoneward 02:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Having finished farming this, here's what I can tell you. Its accuracy is no joke. With full evasion (Skill+17, Evasion+54) setup on thf (blm rdm backline), it seems to have capped hit rate. Add in 4/5 merited Blind II, and it has a very good hit rate. Add in Cloak and Dagger atma, and it becomes very managable, able to go Ni>Ni with relative ease, provided you have a good Haste set for Ni. Mambos from a bard would help immensely if available. Mute generally seems to last anywhere from 30-45 seconds, Amnesia can last from 30 seconds up to 2 minutes, Petrify (presuming your Stona'er gets hit with it as well) lasts anywhere from 20 to 2 minutes). 3/5 merited Paralyze2 rapes it, MND buff helps as well.--Nynja 21:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Level 90 seems to have made a big difference. Duoed 90 THF/NIN and 90 RDM/WHM. With Blind on it and using a mixed evasion/melee set, I seemed to have capped evasion on it (didn't parse, so I can't say for sure). No defensive atmas set, but had 3 abyssites of furtherance. From gear, I had evasion+56, skill+17, agi+30. It used Hammer Beak when my shadows were down a few times in our 5 kills, but it always missed. --Pkelly 09:34, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------ This was my experience today with a party of 6. Set up was PLD/NIN (me), BLM, RDM, WHM, DRK, BLU/THF. Paralyze II on this NM is a must and a life saver, keep it paralyzed and it will make things a lot easier. I kept NM facing me the whole time. The biggest problem was amnesia, seems to last a long time 3-5 min, it felt like longer, a Ecphoria Ring could help, but I didn't have one at the time. Mute sucks, nothing can remove it, seems to last 45 sec to 2 min, make sure mages stay away. Petrify seems to last 45 sec to 2 min as well, WHM was on top of it. Due to amnesia you really want to establish good hate before anybody engages or begins to damage. I had my pt NOT engage until after my first atonement, seems to resist it (maybe 1/2?), with full abilities and cure IV's I didn't seem to do more than 350 dmg. Once hate is established, DRK and BLU started damaging without much to worry about. At around 40% we had complications with hate due to not being able to use abilities because of amnesia. I had them face away to reestablish hate, it worked out fine, then finished it off without much problem. Didn't bother to proc it yellow due to first attempt. 1 BLM (head) seal dropped that's it >.> . . . More to come. --Fhernias 05:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Duod 90 NIN/DNC and 90 RDM/WHM. Both pretty well geared and merited. NIN cappped evasion skill at lvl 90, 2 Agility katanas (Sekka +2 and Sekka +1), Ungur Boomerang, Optical Hat, Evasion Torque, Scorpion Harness +1, Rasetsu Tekko, 2 Breeze rings, Boxer's Mantle, Scouter's Rope, Byakko's Haidate, Emissary Boots No Atmas used , but did use enhancements (+10 all stats). Keep up Yonin, 5/5 Paralyze II, 5/5 Slow II, and Blind. Be prepared to use Stona. Never had hate issues even when using Cure IV and Cure III while NIN was Mute. With the NIN having only about 1200 HP, Hammer Beak never one shotted him, but did drop him in the red a few times. NIN sub (DNC) was only at 40, would be even better at lvl 45 for the extra Evasion Bonus and Subtle Blow job traits. Fairly challenging without Atmas. Fight takes about 25-30 min. Out of 5 fights we wiped once, but ended up with 2 BLM head seals, 2 SCH head seals, 1 RDM head seal, Divinus Grip, and Abyssite. −−Bellieboo 21:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Killed with 4. Dnc/nin tanked him, rdm/blm healed, blm/rdm tried to trigger, and blu/dnc to trigger and help heal dnc. I tried to keep my hate somewhat high so when dnc was hit with petrify I could tank (or when he died). With more preparation would have been easier. Dnc could have avoided petrify (by turning) but wasnt paying enough attention. Not as easy as some of the other nms. -Defiledsickness * Duo as 90BLU/NIN and 90RDM/SCH. BLU using evasion setup with Atma VV / Cloak and Dagger / MM. RDM using MM, Ultimate, Allure. Evasion setup Dual Evasion Shamshir, +27 Evasion Skill, +90 Evasion (including swords), +10 Evasion Trait, +8 Evasion merits, 121 AGI (Divided / 2) for a total of 548 Evasion (514 total evasion of counting skill as *0.9). RDM debuff was really effective on this NM especialy Blind and Paralyse II. Fight was easy, started fighting backward slowly spamming Delta Thrust/Benthic for consistent 750HP and to avoid any Baleful Gaze. NM doesn't have that much HP and Delta Thrust/Benthic was removing 2-3% each time. Was turning for Savage Blade + Chain Affinity + Quad to chunk 4K HP (15% HP each time) then turning back. Keep fresh Occultation and Cocoon + Defense food in case you get Muted (Can't be removed) and wait. Killed 8 times. --Atilas - Asura 01:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) 4x SCH drop http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i95/grm88/4SCH.png Just wanted to change main page with ref. * Soloable by BST. PDT axe x2, Ducal Guard/Lion/Razed Ruins atma. Pet used - Dipper Yuly. Because of Baleful Gaze, I had to melee with the pet. There is risk associated with this because occasionally I take hate between Snarl recasts. If Wherwetrice hits you and gets Amnesia off, he might kill you before you lose enough hate for him to go back to your pet, or he might get a killshot off on Yuly before you can get a Reward off (and then you dying since you're Amnesia'd). I usually need one Zeta to preserve Yuly. Killing the NM without using Reward might become more common after attaining the MKD headpiece and ditching Atma of the Lion for a more damage-oriented atma. - Jhearom 1410am, September 3, 2011 (UTC) soloable by THF/NIN 95 .. used atma of RR,GH,MC....this bird has quick attack like it has haste on it or something.Just keep up shadows and have good evasion and your good to go. His petrified and mute are kind of annoying. Solo it and won most time, but sometimes, it petrified me and i can't do anything so i lost. So, can be soloable by THF/NIN with somewhat a difficulty but not really. Skyblast~Ragnarok Duoed with extreme ease as THF/DNC 99 (RR, GH, VV) and WHM/BLM 82 (MM, Full Moon) and cruor buffs. Atma not really as important as cruor buffs for this one. Keep WHM out of Sound Vacuum range (she just stood at max casting distance and had no worries), facing away from the mob, and keep Stona readied for use at a moment's notice. Cure V and Afflatus Solace when I was about 50% health was more than enough to keep me safe. *Very easy* fight with little in the way of must-have's, just setup right and make sure you keep your wits about you and you will be just fine. --Shrade774 (talk) 16:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC)